


Traditions

by bust_a_zawa



Category: Overwatch-Video Game
Genre: -microwave ding- your boyfriend's ready, Freshly Cybernetic Genji, Freshly Promoted To Overwatch McCree, HA I FIT ALL THE PROMPTS IN IM SO PROUD, In the almost-year since I wrote this it's become SO removed from canon, Lights, M/M, McGenjiSecretSanta, Morning, Weather, not a proper au but def not properly canon compliant, pre-explosion Overwatch, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bust_a_zawa/pseuds/bust_a_zawa
Summary: Genji doesn't know Agent McCree all that well, but hopefully a bundle of lights and a lawn chair will change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my McGenji Secret Santa present to Gearyoak on Tumblr! Their URL is http://gearyoak.tumblr.com if anyone wants to go check their blog out :) I hope you enjoy, friend!

Genji hadn't slept at all last night. He had just lain there with his faceplate off, watching the bright green of his clock tick incessantly towards dawn for hours until he heaved himself up at the first rays of light. He scaled the outer wall of Watchpoint Gibraltar with ease despite his mental exhaustion, settling down on a ledge to stare at the sea a while. Only about an hour in, his air filtration alarm beeped obnoxiously in his ear. Exhaling hard, he heaved himself up in search of what was causing the tinny beep that, annoyingly, kept sounding every few seconds. 

 

It didn't take long. On the porch just below him, Jesse McCree had a trademark Cigarillo clenched between his teeth, blue smoke wafting from its charred end to Genji’s nose. Honestly, he was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. There were several fresh butts scattered around the man’s boots. Genji frowned. From what he had observed, McCree only chain smoked when he was exceedingly frustrated, otherwise keeping it to a minimum (most likely to save himself from Angela and her badgering). Without thinking, he jumped down onto the porch. 

 

McCree nearly leapt out of his skin, whirling around and coming very close to dropping the string of lights he clutched. “Wh-! Oh, hell, it’s just you.”

 

Though he knew the cowman wasn't able to see it, Genji raised an eyebrow. “You should be more alert, Agent McCree. I could've been a hostile.” It felt odd to call him by just his name, but upon their introduction, it was what McCree had insisted upon, and it would've taken too much energy to disagree with him. 

 

“That's true, but you weren’t,” McCree pointed out pettishly, gathering his lights up and gnawing the end of his Cigarillo some more, reminding Genji of why he was down here in the first place. 

 

“My...body...can handle much, but several straight doses of smoke straight to my lungs is not something it takes lightly. I shudder to think what it is doing to your own insides.” He said derisively, crossing his arms. 

 

McCree blinked, glancing at the nicotine graveyard at his feet. “Huh. Didn't realize I'd had that many…”

 

He put the coil down on a beat-up lawn chair before reaching up, taking a final drag, and snuffing the cigarillo out on the railing of the porch. The two watched the butt as he flicked it into the ocean, a lightly smoking dot that didn't even make a ripple as it slipped between the waves. Stiffly, Genji nodded his thanks, the beeping in his ear finally going silent. “I appreciate this.”

 

A snort. “I should be thanking you,” McCree sighed, “I haven't let it go like that in a while. Lucky I've got Angie to patch me up, bless her.” He leaned on the railing, resting his scruffy chin on his human hand. 

 

Genji wasn't sure what to say to that. _Me too? Like, my entire body is her creation, it'd sure suck if she couldn't ‘patch me up.’_

 

Instead, he focused on the lights. “Ah...so, what were you doing?”

 

McCree snorted self-deprecatingly. “It's dumb. A stupid habit left over from…a while back.”

 

Genji looked at the man to the chair and back again. He hesitated a moment. “This doesn't look like any tradition I've ever heard of....”

 

McCree was silent, seemingly lost in thought. Genji slowly joined him at the rail, the slight clink of his armor meeting the metal of the guard snapping McCree out of his stupor. “Tell you what,” he said, turning around so his back was to the ocean, “Meet me at the front in a couple hours. We can go and grab an early brunch, I'll tell you about what I'm doing here.”

“Reasonable. I'll be there.” Genji nodded sharply. “Until brunch, Agent McCree.” 

 

•••

 

Jesse shuffled nervously. He wasn't going to lie to himself-Genji was downright intimidating. The expressionless faceplate betrayed nothing, and his body was always ready to attack. Jesse could read it in the tension of his thighs and shoulders. He wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking, inviting Genji to brunch. Ever since Angie had cleared him for action, he'd been as wily and ornery as a tomcat, even more so than Jesse himself had been when Reyes first-

 

He halted that train of thought right there. In his head woman’s voice, gentle and accented, whispered, _"Memories are powerful things, my child. They can eat you alive, or guide you to sleep as gently as a lullaby. Learn from them, but do not allow them to control you."_

 

God, he missed Ana. She was out on a mission, had been for weeks, and it felt like an eternity since Jesse had last seen her and Fareeha. 

 

“Daydreaming again, Cowboy?”

 

For the second time that day, Jesse whirled around, putting a hand to his armed hip. “Genji! Stop sneaking up on me like this, eh? Hell, you've taken years off my life already.”

 

Perhaps to cover up his obvious mechanization, Genji was wearing a baggy hoodie, skinny jeans, and sneakers. The hood was pulled up, and he had his hands tucked in the front pocket of the sweater. “I think your beloved cigars have already done enough of that,” Genji said, and Jesse can just hear his smug smirk. “Besides, how can your reflexes ever improve if I do not exercise them?”

 

Jesse didn't have an answer for that, so he just grumbled and shoved his thumbs in his belt loops. “Are we going for brunch or not, Shimada?”

 

Genji shrugged. “By all means, lead the way.”

 

As McCree never learned to (lawfully) drive and Genji had nearly forgotten everything to do with it, the two rode public transportation into town, entering the first smallish coffeehouse they could find. Jesse ordered a coffee, black, and the pair took up seats in the furthest corner, affording a view of the entire room. Genji folded his hands on the scarred tabletop as Jesse sipped from his over sugared beverage. Was it his imagination, or had the cyborg cleared his throat just a bit nervously? Finally, Jesse thought, Something out of this man’s extensive comfort zone. 

 

“A chair and a bundle of holiday lights,” Genji starts, tracing a whorl in the tabletop, “What does that mean?”

 

Jesse sipped his coffee, staring into the drink. “You read my file?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, I wasn't always on the side of the angels. When I was a stupid kid, I was in an equally if not more stupid gang. Got in too deep, and the janitorial equivalent to Overwatch-something different, something hidden, was sent to scrub us out.”

 

•••

 

Genji held his breath. This was a bit more history than he had thought he'd be getting, and though he sensed he was getting the bare minimal, it was fascinating. 

“Basically, I was offered either a position in this Covert Ops organization or sit on my ass for a lifetime in the clinker.” McCree spread his hands around his mug. “You can guess which one I chose.”

 

Genji nodded, bringing his hands up to his chin and curling his fingers around his jaw, leaning closer. “Smart.”

 

McCree’s beard twitched. “Self-preserving.” He corrected. “Don't regret it, though. I went into that as a cynical mess, mad at the world and myself, and came out an idealist. Re-” 

 

Genji tipped his head expectantly. 

 

“Uh, my Commander, helped me turn my life around.”

 

“That is quite the story, Agent McCree. However, I do not see how this relates to what you were doing this morning.” Beneath his faceplate, Genji’s brow creased. 

 

“Right! Yeah, the chair. Well,” McCree took another sip of his drink, “There was an inside joke of sorts amongst the upper ranks- founders, really- that the guy who played Santa every year was so big, he wouldn't even be able to see the chair he was s’posed to sit on! I met the guy out of season, too, he was over a foot taller than me, at least. So, every year, some random chair on base would end up wrapped in the gaudiest, most ridiculous fairy lights you've ever seen, and Rein-Santa-would have to find a way to perch on it, no matter how big or small the chair was.”

 

Genji laughed. It was an honest laugh, short but sweet. “Hilarious.” He said dryly. 

 

“Yeah,” McCree’s eyes were soft. “I figured, nobody else was gonna do it, and maybe it'll go unnoticed since I'm here in Gib and everyone who’s actually involved in the joke is either out on a mission or spread across the globe, but...I dunno, just felt weird to leave it.”

 

Genji nodded, quieting. “I know what you mean. When I was a boy, my brother and I-” He broke off. 

 

“You don't have to-”

 

“No, I want to tell you.” Genji took a deep breath. “When I was a boy, my brother and I would often make our own celebrations around the Winter Solstice. My father did not encourage us, so we had to be very quiet about it. We would make origami snowflakes and stars, and spend the entire night in the temple of the Dragon Brothers, nesting in the corner to watch the cold light bounce off of the bell.”

 

His voice broke. Very quietly, he added, “I miss it dearly.”

 

McCree took a gloved hand off of his mug and let it rest on the table between them. Slowly, Genji let his own hand drop to sit on top. 

 

For a few moments, the two simply sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. McCree sipped his coffee. Genji watched the clouds outside without really seeing them. 

 

They were only shaken out of their state by the crack of a fat raindrop hitting the window of the café. “Aw, hell, is does it look bad?” McCree asked, peering out at the dark sky. 

 

“It looks as though it will get bad if we do not hurry! I am not dressed for this weather, Agent McCree.” Genji stood up, trying to ignore how cold his palm felt. 

 

“Darlin’, I think you've earned the right to call me Jesse.” McCree said, walking quickly to the counter, downing the last of his coffee in huge gulps so as not to waste a drop. 

 

Genji shuffled nervously at the door, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Jesse touched the small of his back, just for a second, before pushing the door open. “Much obliged, ma’am!” he called to the woman tending the till, letting Genji heard him out onto the sidewalk. 

 

The two lingered under the awning of the shop, appraising the sheet of water pouring from the sky before them. “That's winter in Gibraltar for you,” Jesse grumbled. “I reckon we best just make a run for it.”

 

Genji shrugged. “Try to keep up.”

 

Jesse grinned, and Genji’s chest suddenly felt very tight. “I'll take you up on that challenge!”

 

With a yell, Jesse put one hand on his hat and the other to his serape, plunging into the downpour. With hardly a snort, Genji followed, a smile cracking his face for the first time in an age. 

 

•••

 

“Wow-ee!” Jesse laughed, unabashedly dripping all over the flooring from the door to the mess hall. “What an adventure!” 

 

Genji followed, creating his own trail of puddles. At least he had taken his shoes off at the door. “Jesse!” he scolded, “Stop shaking your hat like that, you're like a dog fresh from the sea. Getting water everywhere!” 

 

Jesse just flicked the water from his hat at the cyborg, jamming the still damp number down on his equally wet hair. “Can I get you anything? Protein bar? Calorie mush? Lung in a bag?”

 

Genji wrinkled his nose, showing his disgust clearly in a shudder of his shoulders. “What?!”

 

Jesse blinked blankly. “Ohhhh. Right. I forgot you weren't in the field before! Nicknames for meals, partner.”

Genji rubbed a hand over his faceplate. “Dare I ask?”

 

“Ha! It's not that bad, promise. Calorie mush is just the supplemented oatmeal, and Lung is the ham and cheese omelet that sometimes comes in the MREs.” 

 

“Either way, I think I'll be alright.”

 

Jesse shrugged. “Suit yourself, darlin’. Grab a seat for me and I'll be over in a jiffy.” 

 

Genji looked around. Honestly, he hasn't spent that much time in the mess hall- he usually just grabbed whatever Angela had told him was best for him to consume and left, settling down in his quarters or a nook somewhere on base. Tentatively, he picked the least scarred table, bare but for the message “JAK IZ STUPD” scratched in the corner. 

 

He felt unbearably awkward, his wet clothes gradually becoming not just damp, but warm and damp. Surreptitiously, he stripped as quickly as possible, creating a small mound of dark fabric at the end of the table. There. Now at least his meshed muscles could breathe. 

 

Jesse set a tin tray down on the other side of the table, showing off his meal of a juice box, a mound of spaghetti, and an orange. “What do you call that in the field, Jesse?” Genji asked, a note of humour in his voice. 

 

Jesse stared back, shoveling a huge forkful of it into his mouth. “Nothin’, mate. The spaghetti’s actually pretty good.” he answered with his mouth full. 

 

Genji rolled his eyes, and for once wished Jesse could actually see his face. It was exhausting, attempting to convey every emotion with body language. 

 

In the spur of the moment, he reached up and unclasped his faceplate with a decompressing hiss. //What am I doing this is a bad idea, oh my god no-//

 

The look on Jesse’s face-eyes wide, cheeks chipmunked with pasta and juice box dribbling all over his metal knuckles-would've been hilarious if Genji’s organs weren't trying to rearrange themselves inside him. 

 

Hand trembling just slightly, he set the metal mask down directly in front of him, eyes skirting the edge of Jesse’s serape. 

 

“Well, shit, darlin’. I knew there was a pretty face under there, but I severely underestimated just how pretty.” Jesse’s voice was genuine and devoid of pity. 

 

Genji blinked and dragged with eyes up to meet Jesse’s. Without the faint green filter his faceplate cast over everything, he was dumbstruck by just how warm Jesse’s caramel eyes actually were. “Ah...thank you.” he choked out. It was as though he had been nearsighted his entire life and had only for the first time put on his glasses. He drank in Jesse in all of his vibrancy, and cautiously let a smile creep across his face. 

 

•••

 

Jesse was smiling like a fool, he knew that was clear. He just wasn't bothered to try and tone it down. Genji really was as pretty as he had told him- he had the most striking grey eyes, and his scars didn't detract from his bone structure, despite the pallor of his skin (which probably hadn't seen sunlight in a very long time). Even where cybernetics met flesh, the transition was seamless, allowing his lower lip and chin as much movement as his skin would. 

 

“Jesse…” Genji said softly, and Goddamn if his voice wasn't so much more expressive without the filtration of the full faceplate. “Your juice box is leaking.”

 

Jesse started and looked at his fist, not covered in juice. “Whoops. That'll be a bitch to clean,” he laughed, releasing the drink and half-heartedly dabbing at the joints, despite knowing the sticky residue would have to be soaked off. 

 

“Mm.” Genji’s eyes sparkled and Jesse felt the dopey smile trying to return. He quashed the urge. 

 

“So…” he said, putting the napkin down. In a knee-jerk action, he casually tossed out, “That was a pretty shitty first date.”

 

Surprisingly, Genji blushed. “Well, as far as dates go, it wasn't the worst I’ve ever been on,” It was obvious he was trying not to sound flustered, but the grin pulling at his cheeks gave him away. 

 

“Can I ask you on another one? To make up for this rainstorm n’ all?” Jesse held his breath. 

 

Genji (finally) full out grinned. “I think that would be lovely.”


End file.
